Twin Opposites
by aisu-rein
Summary: Sisters get driven away from their village and meet up with the akatsuki, what happens to the organization when they arrive. Itachioc, Hidanoc
1. 1 The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer:** The Naruto characters arn't mine, though the other characters are.

**Twin Opposites**

**The Beginning of the End**

"Yes Koori-Kage-sama"

An ice shinobi replied to her leader before she and her team vanished.

* * *

"Kaji, do you want some more rice?"

"No thank you, "He told his wife. "You know it's just too quiet at dinner when the girls are gone"

"I know, I hope they return soon" Mizu, the mother of some unfortunate twins, replied.

* * *

Five shinobi landed outside the door of a small simple house. The couple was heard inside conversing over dinner.

The leader turned to her team, "Remember we're supposed to capture those two, and bring them to the Koori-Kage." she whispered. With four nods she turned back to the front door of the house and kicked it off its hinges.

At the sound of the door parting from its hinges the couple stood. "Who's there?!" Yelled Kaji as he was standing protectively in front of his wife.

The shinobi rushed in and surrounded the couple.

"What do you want with us?!" Kaji roared at them as he and his wife backed up towards the wall. All the while the shinobi in front of them matched each step. When the pair reached the wall and stopped the leader of the team spoke.

"I think you know why we're here."

"And that reason would be?"

At those words she lunged at him and placed a kunai at his neck, "Don't try to play dumb with me!" she ground out. "You have been watched from the very beginning.

"How could that be?" Mizu muttered more to herself then to the surrounding ANBU. She looked at the kunoichi, "Who _are_ you?"

"Oh, you should know that answer as well."

"What are you talking about?" Mizu exclaimed.

"Well your daughters and I were the best of friends."

"What? . . . Mei!" Kaji stated in disbelief.

"So you finally got it huh?" Mei smirked as she removed the ANBU mask, reveling her hazel eyes and brown hair. At a snap of her fingers her team dove at them rope in hand.

"Mei what are you doing!?" Kaji bellowed as the shinobi bound them.

"Betraying you." Mei smirked once more as she replied, and in a flash the shinobi carried the Hoshi couple off to their Koori-Kage.

* * *

"Heeeeey! Itachi wait up!" Kisame yelled to his departing teammate.

Itachi slowed down slightly as the shark-like man caught up, glaring at him accusingly.

"What? You know I always have to feed Mr.Bubbles before a mission!" Kisame defended himself . . . and his fish.

* * *

"Come _on _Yue, we're almost home." A blue-eyed girl with white hair shouted back to her twin sister.

"Tsuki, you just have too much energy, calm down!" The other twin shouted back.

"But Yueeeee." Tsuki whined to the green-eyed black-haired look alike.

"Shut-up, there's the gate now" Yue snapped at her twin.

As the two landed in front of their village gate a team of five ANBU surrounded them.

"What do you want now?" Tsuki expressed boredly.

"Tsuki Hoshi, Yue Hoshi, the Koori-Kage wishes to speak with you." Was heard from behind the mask of the team leader.

* * *

**A/N:** Ha Ha, cliffhanger . . . I think?

So this is the first chapter of the story that me and my friend are writing together. Aaaand here's the address to the page for the doujinshi, without the spaces, please take a look at it,

http:// tsukiokamiproduction .deviantart .com/

Tell us what you think, and if the naruto characters are ooc at all.


	2. Betrayal

**A/N:** Just so you know this chapter is really graphic in our opinion.

"Talking"

_Thoughts/telepathic_

****

**_Inner person talking/cussing _**(this is a warning)

Hope that helps

**Disclaimer:** The Naruto characters aren't owned by us, but any other characters are original

**Twin Opposites **

****

**Betrayal **

"What!? Why?" Tsuki objected.

Yue shot Tsuki a silencing glare. "We are honored to be of service to the Koori-Kage." Yue states politely.

While bowing slightly to the sisters the squad leader gestured for them to follow him.

* * *

Yue gasped at the sight of their unconscious parents tied up in the corner of the Koori-Kage's office. All the while Tsuki glared menacingly at the person held responsible, waiting for an explanation.

"Mom, Dad!" Yue weakly tells as she starts to run towards them. Suddenly five ANBU materialized in front of Yue, blocking the path to her parents.

Startled by the shinobi's sudden appearance, Tsuki moved to draw her sword.

"Tsuki, you know that's not how we solve our differences." The Koori-Kage mocked, "Your parents knew the consequences of leaving the village. Now they will receive the punishment for those actions."

"And," Yue started suspiciously, "What would that punishment be?"

"That," the Koori-Kage stated while laughing, "would be, death."

* * *

With a quick glance in each other's direction, a certain twin's powers were put to use.

_Yue, can you hear me?_ Tsuki thought as she watched the tyrant in front of her.

_Sister? _Came the uncertain reply.

_Yep! _Yue could almost see her sister's smile in the message, _listen, we need to get our _

_parents out of there-_

_I'll take care of that,_ Yue interrupted, those _shinobi should be no problem for me._

_Good, I hoped you would say that, _Tsuki replied, the rage clear in her mind's voice, _That means the bastard is left for me._

* * *

With a slight nod the sisters broke the mental link and focused on what their tasks called for.

Before any of the surrounding shinobi could react both sisters ran, Yue to their parents, and

Tsuki towards the Koori-kage.

But at his signal four hidden ANBU appeared and captured the sisters before they could even get halfway to their targets.

"Well, well you two do seem to be spirited, too bad it's not going to do any good." At those words two of the shinobi surrounding the Mizu and Kaji drew their swords, and simultaneously ran the couple through the heart.

"No." Yue whispered as her knees gave way and she stared, horrified, at her now dead parents tears silently streaming from her green eye's and down her face.

As she fell the shinobi who held on to her loosened their hold on her arms.

Tsuki froze at the sight of her parents' life-blood pooling beneath them, a numbness slowly taking over her body as the pool slowly grew. **_You Bastard! You're gonna' burn in Hell when I'm done with you! _**Her inner voice screamed at the Koori-kage. **_Stop smiling you sadistic Bitch! Or you won't have a face to smile with!_**

* * *

"Well since that's all done and over with, we need to discuss your housing and the money your parent's have- oh sorry, had."

At the words of the Koori-Kage Tsuki slowly shifted her empty gaze to the murderer.

"I believe, since you don't have any live relatives, that both the house and the money should be yours."

"Why does this concern you?" Yue questioned, as she too turned her head towards the Koori-Kage.

At Yue's words the Koori-Kage was momentarily at a loss for words, but quickly recovered.

"You and your sister need somewhere to stay when the missions assigned to you are completed, we can't have our best ninja's living on the streets, now can we?"

"Who says that we're going to stay?"

"Now, now **dear **Tsuki you should know," He said while motioning towards the now dead couple. "Leaving the village is suicidal."

"I'd rather face Satan himself than to stay in this god-damned village!" Tsuki Shouted, her eyes filled with hate.

"That can be arranged." The Koori-Kage stated as he snapped his fingers.

At his signal the holds on the sister's arms grew tighter as the remaining 5 in the room got their weapons out ready to execute the twins.

Quickly assessing the situation both sisters took action. Yue ducked down out of the hold of her captors and did a back flip over their heads. Then she quickly covered her hands with medical chakra and placed them on their backs and forcibly put her captors to sleep. While

Tsuki elbowed both her captors in the gut, forcing them to double over, as she quickly knocked them out by hitting them in the back of the head.

As soon as the bodies of the four ANBU hit the floor both sisters' weapons were out and they attacked the others.

* * *

Soon all nine ANBU were on the ground, unconscious.

After sheathing her sword Tsuki looked around the room. "He's gone, that cowards gone!"

"Tsuki calm down! We need to get out of here anyway!" Yue reasoned.

"But-

"I know how you feel, but we can't take on all of the shinobi in the village, we have to leave now!"

"…fine."

Then with a glance and a nod both sisters brought their hands together and disappeared into falling snowflakes.

* * *

**Another A/N: **I'M SO SORRY!!! It took so long I'll try to get the next chapter up waaaay sooner that this one.

Again sorry.


	3. Jinchuuriki

**Disclaimer:** The Naruto characters are not ours, but the others are original.

**Definitions- **

**Jinchuuriki-** The host of a tailed demon

**Shuriken-** throwing stars

**Twin Opposites **

**Jinchuuriki**

"OOF, Itachi what are you doing." Kisame yelled after running into his partner.

"Tell me when you're go-

Kisame quickly shut-up after receiving a glare from his teammate.

"What is it?"

"Can't you sense that chakra."

"You wanna' check it out?"

With a nod both Akatsuki headed in the direction of the strange chakra.

* * *

"Tsuki!" Yue screamed as her sister collapsed on the ground in front of her.

Yue quickly ran up to Tsuki and turned her unconscious sister over onto her back checking for wounds.

"God." Yue gasped as she found traces of poison in her sister's bloodstream.

"Oww," Tsuki groaned as she sat up. "Yue what's wrong?"

"Just wait here for a second." Yue commanded a hint of relief in her voice. "You've been poisoned and I need to make an antidote."

"K." Tsuki replied as she leaned against a tree and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Who're they?" Kisame whispered

"The Jinchuuriki of the five-tails."

"Both of them?"

"Yes."

"How is that possible?" Kisame muttered to himself as he and Itachi continued to watch the two girls.

* * *

"Here drink this." Yue said as she handed Tsuki a flask full of a strange liquid.

"Blegh, as disgusting as ever Yue." Tsuki said as she finished the antidote.

Yue _sighed If she's able to complain she's going to be fine._ "You should just be thankful that I had the ingredients with me to be able to make it, ingrate."

"Well let's go." Tsuki said as she stood up and stretched.

"Wait." Yue stated as she looked around.

* * *

_What is it Yue_? Tsuki questioned as she began to walk away.

Yue looked at her sister before answering, _Someone's watching us._

_No duh. They've been watching us for a while._ "Come on!"Tsuki shouted. _I noticed them when we stopped._

* * *

Yue slowly began walking towards Tsuki, who was waiting for her at the edge of the clearing.

Once Yue reached her sister Tsuki shouted. "Why don't you just come out already! We know you're there!"

"The demon found us!" Kisame exclaimed as he and his partner jumped out of the trees.

"Who're you calling a demon, fish-boy?" Tsuki retorted with her hands on her hips.

"So are you guys Yin, Yang wannabe's then?"

"Yeees, we're very religious."

"Really?! . . . Wait is that even a religion?"

Tsuki looked at Kisame with the classic 'you're an idiot' expression. "No."

"Oh," Kisame said looking sheepish.

"Ummmm ok, uh. Why where you watching us?" Yue said, trying to change the subject.

"You're Jinchuriki."

Tsuki looked at Itachi with at an eyebrow raised. "And that would be?"

Itachi, ignoring Tsuki's question, stated, "Come with us."

"Why should we?" Tsuki questioned.

"If you don't come willingly, you will be forced."

"Then bring it." Tsuki stated while smirking.

Tsuki quickly drew her sword while Yue backed away and pulled out a few shuriken.  
Smirking, Kisame took his Samehada off his back and Itachi drew his own sword.

There was a second of silence before Itachi and Tsuki clashed together, swords locked together at the hilt. They disappeared in a burst of speed and collided again in the air.

Yue quickly threw the shuriken at Kisame and began the hand signs for genjutsu.  
Kisame easily dodged the shuriken before trying to attack Yue, but his sword went through the illusion. He quickly turned around looking for the black haired twin. Then he was surrounded by ten clones, all of them drawing their swords. He quickly swung his Samehada through nine of them before being blocked by the real Yue.

Tsuki and Itachi continued to clash neither of them giving and inch. Then Itachi cut into Tsuki's right shoulder. Tsuki quickly jumped back and knelt on the ground her hand holding her wounded shoulder.

This sword. It's draining my chakra! Yue thought as she continued to block Kisame's attacks. Each one sapping away what little chakra she had left.

Yue jumped back her sword out in front of her, but because of her low chakra she fell down onto one knee.

_I need to get up!_ Yue yelled in her head before she fell unconscious from the depletion of her chakra.

Tsuki glared defiantly at Itachi as he walked towards her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Yue collapse, and slowly she too began to fall to the ground. With the last few seconds of consciousness she thought_ Well, we're screwed, _before the darkness completely consumed her vision.

* * *

**A/N: **Well we did get it out a lot faster than the last one, go us! cough sorry, well tell us if you like it or not, cause' we won't know if we're doing a bad job or not unless you tell us, anyway just so you know we're going to try and get a new chapter up at least once a month if not sooner. You see school comes first, but we're going to try.

Remember to check out the doujinshi! without the spaces

http :// tsukiokamiproduction . deviantart . com /


	4. The Extraction

**Definitions-**

**Bijuu-** A tailed demon (nine-tails, one-tail, two-tails, ect.)

"**Talking"-** Zetsu's bad side (black)

**Disclaimer-** The Naruto characters aren't owned by us, but any other characters are original

**Twin Opposites**

**The Extraction**

"Here's the five-tails jinchuuriki." Kisame said as he threw the unconscious twins on the floor in front of his leader.

"Both of them?"

"That's what Itachi said."

Leader looked over at Itachi

"You're certain?"

"Yes, can you not sense the chakra?"

Leader looked at the two girls in front of him, and noticed the strange chakra mixing with the twin's own.

He looked back to Itachi and nodded, "Prepare them for extraction."

Itachi nodded and picked up one of the twins and threw her over his shoulder and walked to the center of the room as two giant hands rose from the ground.

Kisame followed his partners lead and picked up the black haired twin that was left behind.

* * *

The Akatsuki gathered and assumed their positions. 

"Will this work?" The puppet master questioned.

"Of course Danna!" The blond said. "Why wouldn't it?"

Sasori sighed, "Deidara look at them, have we ever extracted a bijuu from two before?"

"…no."

"Correct."

Sasori looked to leader.

"How is this going to work?"

"The five-tail's chakra is within both girls, this is the only way to contain the complete bijuu." Leader explained to the organization members.

"Very well." Kakuzu stated. "This had better not cost us any money."

"Shut-up Fuck. Just get on with the fuckin' extraction. I need to worship Jashin-sama soon." Hidan cussed.

The members completed the correct hand signs and the two girls on the ground began to glow with chakra.

* * *

_What? Where am I_ ,Tsuki thought as she slowly became conscious. 

Tsuki slowly became aware of her surroundings.

"What- uhg" Tsuki cut herself off as she curled into the fettle position due to the pain she was feeling.

She squeezed her eyes closed in order to deal with the pain of her soul being ripped apart.

_Breathe. Just breathe. _Tsuki commanded her body and she forced herself into a meditative state.

* * *

Zetsu looked down at the twins in suspicion, and studied them. 

Leader scanned the members around him, and immediately noticed Zetsu's intent stare, he followed the path of his gaze and realized that one of the twins was conscious.

He continued to watch them along with Zetsu.

* * *

Slowly Yue opened her eyes and looked around and noticed her sister had forced herself into a meditative state again. 

_She only does this to help lessen pain, _Yue thought to herself as she molded her chakra around her hand and placed it on Tsuki's back.

Yue's eye's widened at what she saw, _Her chakra's being torn apart!_

Yue looked around frantically and spotted the Akatsuki members on top of the two hands.

"What are you doing to her!?" She yelled.

* * *

Leader looked on in astonishment as the other twin became conscious, and seemed to be unaffected by the extraction. 

His surprise doubled when she used her healing chakra on her sister. _She's not supposed to be able to use any chakra at all!_

"Stop!" He commanded as he jumped down to the floor.

The two sisters slowly descended to the ground as the chakra dispersed.

* * *

A/N: Well here's the next chappie, I'm sorry it took so long I thought that I would be able to get this out sooner. School is evil. 

Well comments would be welcome, tell me if you like it or not, PLEEEEASE puppy-dog eyes


	5. Accusations

**Definitions-**

**Sama-** and honorific for people of high status

**"Black Zetsu"** "White Zetsu" _thoughts_

**A/N:** Hope that helps, also I'm so sorry!!!! I took so long for me to update!! I was going to update last weedend, but this English assignment interrupted me. bow Sorry again!!!!

**Disclaimer-** The Naruto characters aren't owned by us, but any other characters are original

**Twin Opposites**

**Accusations**

As leader approached the twins, Yue looked up from inspecting her sister's chakra.

"What did you do." She practically growled as her green eyes flashed.

"All I attempted was to obtain the bijuu." Leader said simply.

"Ok, we've been hearing all about this bijuu. What is it?!" Yue demanded as she stood up.

"That's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know."

"Who says I don't need to know?"

"I do, now I would like to ask you a question, are you getting sleepy?" Leader asked as he peered at Yue's face.

"What! Why would I feel tired?" Yue yawned as her eye's gradually closed and she slumped down next to her sister.

* * *

"Good Work Zetsu" Leader said as the plant man walked up behind him.

"Thank you leader-sama." White Zetsu said while bowing his head, "ch' just a waste of our time though." Black Zetsu added.

Leader looked away and turned to Kisame and Itachi. "You two take them to the dungeon."

"Why should we do it?" Kisame Whined.

Leader sighed, "because you two are the ones who brought these two here, now go!"

Kisame and Itachi shared a look and Kisame shrugged while walking over to the twins and picked the black haired one up and began walking towards the stairs leading to the cells.

Itachi watched him walk out of sight before turning to the remaining twin. Before he could pick the girl up her eyes flickered open and she looked around the room before they landed on Itachi. "Mom?" She whispered as tears silently flowed down her face. "B-but you died…. They k-killed you." Tsuki choked as the tears came faster and she curled up on the floor in the fettle position.

Finally Itachi walked up to her and landed a quick chop to the back of her head to knock her out before picking her up bridal style and carrying her down to the cell as well.

* * *

As the twins were chained and locked in the cell Kisame turned to Itachi, "Sooooo, What took so long?

Itachi glared at his partner before answering, "She woke up."

"Really now, do tell." Kisame smirked

Fed up with the accusation Itachi flicked a shuriken at him, before heading back up the stairs, and hear a shout come from behind him. "Is that a confession?!"

* * *

**A/N:** Well since it took so long and This chapter is so short, you peoples get an extra!!! But seriously I just couldn't get this idea out of my head ; yah it wouldn't really help the story either so here you go!!!

**Twin Opposites parody!!!**

As you all should now know, (those of you who've read chapter 5 above) Tsuki and Yue were carried down to the dungeon and well I had some weird ideas for it that wouldn't really fit into the story so yah ;

* * *

_Huh where am I?_ Tsuki thought as she shook her head to get her thoughts in order, _…..Wait… what's on my butt_, Tsuki then craned her head around and caught a look at who was carrying her, and, what was on her butt.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she struggled out of his hold and firmly landed a kick where the sun don't shine.

* * *

**A/N:** yes another authors note, I just wanted to say that the weirdness of this story came from a monster mixed with cake, that's all folks!

Return to Top 


	6. Silence

**Go-ji –** 5 tails

**Disclaimer-** The Naruto characters aren't owned by us, but any other characters are original

**Twin Opposites**

**Silence**

"Itachi where did you find those two?" Leader accused Itachi as the organization had an emergency meeting.

"We were near the village hidden in the rain when we noticed the strange chakra within the white haired one."

Deidara's jaw dropped, but she quickly recovered, "Wow, that's the most I've heard him say all week!"

Sasori quickly slapped her head and reprimanded the blue-eyed blond. "Idiot, He's been gone all week on a mission to the village hidden in the leaves."

Deidara smiled sheepishly and slowly slid down in her chair, before Sasori grabbed her pony tail and pulled her back up into a sitting position.

"Anyway, where near the Village hidden in the rain?" Leader inquired.

"Just a few miles south."

_That's where I met Okami!_ Leader thought.

"The meeting ends now, Deidara for your interruption you are charged with watching the prisoners." Leader stated before he left the room.

* * *

As leader walked down the hall to his office he thought _This can't be possible those two must be from the Village hidden in the Ice. I could've sworn the go-bi died out with its last host, Okami Shiroi. She was the only one to ever defeat me in battle._ Leader tightened his fist in humiliation.

* * *

"Do I have too?" Deidara whined

"You heard Leader, and you shouldn't have interrupted anyway."

"But-"

"No buts, watch the prisoners, I'm going to fix my puppets." Sasori stated before he left Deidara alone to watch the twins.

"Noooooo, don't leave meeeeee!"

A door slammed, causing Deidara to begin pouting.

* * *

_Where am I?_ Tsuki thought as she came into consciousness. As she became aware of her surroundings, she kept her eyes closed as she listened to the muttering of her guard, female as it sounded, and annoyed.

Slowly Tsuki cracked her eyes open and looked at her jailer, a blond female facing away from her, arms crossed.

"I know you're awake." The female said as she turned around and gazed down at Tsuki.

At those words Tsuki opened her eyes fully to glare at the blond.

"Your breathing quickened." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Tsuki continued to glare the woman in front of her as she placed her hand into a bag on her hip. Tsuki's eye's widened as she heard a chewing noise emitting from the bag.

The blond noticed the expression on her face and smirked; she pulled her hand out of the bag and pointed the palm towards Tsuki.

The white haired twin's face became a mask of surprise and wonder as she saw the mouth on her captors' hand.

The woman's smirk grew wider as she watched Tsuki's reaction. Satisfied with the effect her hand had on Tsuki she held her palm flat and created a bird with the mouth, tied a message to it's leg, and sent it up the stairs, Tsuki assumed, to the head of this messed up group of people.

The golden haired woman turned back to Tsuki and leaned against the wall behind her.

The twin turned away and placed her head on her knees _Mother, Father, Why did you leave us?_ She thought as tears slid down her face.

* * *

Leader looked up to a tapping on the door to his office; he motioned for the woman beside him to open the door.A bird flew in and landed on his desk and dropped a piece of paper, before flying back out of the room in search of an open window.

He unrolled the message and quickly read it. _The white haired one is conscious, she has not yet spoken a word, the other twin remains unconscious._

Leader looked to the blue haired woman, "Have Itachi and Kisame question the prisoner."

* * *

Tsuki's eye's flicked towards the door when two other people entered the dungeon. They began conversing with her guard before turning towards her.

"Who are you?" A black haired man asked.

Tsuki turned her head away from the three at the door of her and Yue's cell.

"What were you doing near the Village hidden in the rain, because you obviously aren't from there, according to your headband."

She continued to ignore them.

Itachi clenched his fist in agitation at her refusal to respond.

"What were you running from then?"

Tsuki yawned at his question.

Itachi snapped, too fast for the eye to see he was through the cell door and had Tsuki held against the wall by her throat.

Tsuki stared at Itachi with lifeless eyes, as she remained motionless, not caring whether she died or not.

Itachi looked into Tsuki's eyes as his grip tightened on her throat, momentarily his mind flashed back to when he killed his family and the look in his brother's eyes when he saw their dead parents.

_Flashback_

"Itachi!" Fugaku yelled at his 8 year old son. "You got a bad grade in shuriken practice!" Fugaku hit his son across the face causing him to take a step back.

Itachi turned toward his father blood coming from the corner of his mouth, a glare on his face.

"Don't you look at your father like that, it's not his fault you got bad grades." Mikoto scolded Itachi while holding up his report card with a 95 for shuriken throwing.

Itachi continued to glare at his parents.

"Your mother told you to wipe that look off your face!" Fugaku bellowed at his son while he walked towards Itachi and punched him in the stomach, forcing the air from his lungs.

Itachi fell to his knees, arms clutching his wounded stomach, as he tried to regain his breath. He looked up at his parents; his eye's glowing with the blood red color of the sharingan.

_End Flashback_

Itachi flinched as the memories hit him. He dropped the girl as he tried to push the unwanted memories to the back of his mind.

* * *

**A/N:** Well think of this as an apology for being so late, and submitting such a short update. 


	7. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer:** The Naruto characters arn't mine, though the other characters are.

**Twin Opposites**

**Questions and Answers**

Yue jolted awake when someone fell down beside her. She quickly looked around to see that her sister was on her knees, hand on her throat, coughing. The raven turned in time to see the cell door clang shut after another black haired person. Yue reached to her kunai holster, only to find that their captors had confiscated all her weapons, she turned to glare at the three people in front of the cell.

"Sis, you all right?" Yue asked as she turned to her sister.

Tsuki nodded before leaning against the wall behind them, hand still on her bruised throat.

"What do you want with us!?" Yue shouted at the cloaked people in front of her as she stood up in a defensive stance.

A blue skinned man answered her with a smirk, "Nothing but the jinchuuriki."

Yue let out a yell before turning and punching the wall behind her, causing cracks to form on the solid concrete.

The man's eye's widened as he watched the girl let out her anger on the wall, _good thing this is underground, or we'd be in trouble._

"Could you please inform me of what exactly a jinchuuriki is?" She bit out as she tried to control the anger taking over her.

"We'll answer your questions, if you answer the ones we have as well."

Yue nodded her consent, as she crossed her arms waiting for an answer.

"A Jinchuuriki is the host of a tailed beast, un." This time the woman answered her.

"How do you know that we have a 'tailed beast' within us then?"

"Ah ah ah," The shark man said as he wagged his finger, "You answer a question for us now."

"Fine."

"Now who are you two, and what village are you from?"

"That's two, I'll answer the first question then you answer my other question. My name is Yue Hoshi and this is my twin sister Tsuki Hoshi."

"So you're Twinja's?" Kisame stated while raising his eyebrow.

Yue sighed in agitation, "I guess so, now answer the other question, how do you know we have a tailed beast within us?"

"You give off a different aura than normal humans." The black-haired man replied.

"Ok? I'll answer your question now then; we are from the village hidden in the Ice." Yue answered, "now what were you doing to us before when my sisters chakra was being pulled apart?"

Kisame opened his mouth to answer Yue's question, but Leader walked in and started speaking.

"We were trying to extract the go-bi from you two, although it seems that the demon wasn't sealed within you two, you were born with it."

"How did you know that?" Yue asked suspiciously.

"Let me counter your question with one of my own, was your grandmother's name Okami, and your mothers name Mizu?"

"Yes, but how do you know this?!"

"I knew your grandmother when she was young. She is the only one to be able to defeat me. She also was born with the go-bi within her; it's been passed through your family, from mother to daughter for generations. That's why it can't be extracted"

"Then can you explain to me what would happen if a boy was the first born?"

"The go-bi controls the gender of the firstborn." Leader stated simply.

"Ok then . . . " Yue said confused at the over load of new information.

"So what you're saying is that we have a demon within us that our mother didn't have, but our grandmother did, care to explain?" Tsuki said flatly from the floor as she glared at her captors, the black haired one in particular.

"As far as I know the go-bi senses the strength of the host, and decides whether or not to remain dormant."

"Then how does it work with twins?" Yue asked as she broke out of her confusion.

Leader thought for a second before answering. "I'm not too sure, twins are uncommon, especially when a five-tailed demon is involved, but it does seem that the demon decided to inhabit the white haired one, because of her looks."

"The "white haired one" has a _name._" Tsuki said as she glared, daring him to ignore the fact. "Also we've told you ours, now what are your's?"

"Ah, that must have slipped my mind," Leader turned to the cloaked people, "introduce yourselves."

Suddenly the blond haired woman jumped up and down clapping her hands happily. "Yay!!! My name is Deidara, un! Art is a BANG!!!! UN!!"

_Hey, Yue_ Tsuki said through their link _This chick is crazy!_

Yue turned to her sister with an 'obviously' look.

"I'm Kisame, annnd I have a wittle fishie named Mr.BUBBLES!!!!"

Tsuki and Yue traded a look, _Ok do all these people have bipolar disorder?_ Tsuki questioned as Yue shrugged.

"Itachi Uchiha."

Yue and Tsuki rolled their eyes.

"My name is Konan."

"And you may call me leader." He stated simply.

"Now if I'm not mistaken your village didn't let the citizen or the ninja leave the village without a mission assigned," Leader said while watching the twins. "Now what was your mission?"

Yue looked away a brief look of pain flashed across her face before she forced the emotion to the back of her mind before answering, "We weren't assigned a mission."

"Then what were you doing outside the village?" Leader said mildly surprised. _How did they get out of there? That village is very strict._

"Our parents were killed," Tsuki deadpanned, "The leader of our village brought them to his office tied them up. Then as we got back from our previous mission he had us come up to his office. The damn bastard killed them right in front of us, for planning on leaving that hell hole of a village." Tsuki's voice became tight with anger as she stood up, clenching her fists tightly causing blood to drip from where her nails dug into the palm of her hand. "Then he had the _audacity_ to ask us to stay, and when we refused he sent all the ANBU after us." Tsuki ground out, her eyes clouded with rage.

Itachi blinked, _This girl… She is like Sasuke, yet she does not lack the hatred he has yet to gain._

"I do believe that you two are the first of your village to escape." Leader said in a congratulatory tone.

"Yah come to dictator village you'll never want to leave, and you _never will_!" Kisame said while smiling widely.

Every one turned to Kisame and stared at him.

"What?" He said while shrugging.

----

A/N: For the people who actually have bipolar disorder, I apologize if it offends you, it's only meant as humor.

To the people who have read to this point, Thank you!! Also thanks for the reviews!!

And a special thanks to white moon dragon of light for all the reviews!

Ok question time! I want to know what you guys think! Who should be paired with Yue, (we can't think), the guys--

Kisame or Hidan, sorry only two ;

Just so the people who don't like the ooc'ness of either Kisame or Deidara, please take into consideration that they are serious at times, but the crazyness is just to have fun with the character, there are many people who like making characters ooc just to make people laugh.


	8. Konan's Embarrasment

**Disclaimer:** The Naruto character arn't mine, thought the other characters are.

**Twin Opposites**

**Konan's Embarassment**

Leader turned back to the twins, "You two must be hungry." He stated before turning to the blond woman, "Deidara bring them something to eat."

Deidara nodded to her leader and headed up the stairs to the kitchen to make trays for the sisters, Itachi and Kisame following her, seeing as how the interrogation seemed to be over.

"Konan, will you watch these two while Deidara is bringing the food?" Leader asked.

_Why is he so nice to her, and orders the others around? _Tsuki asked Yue as she watched the two people in front of them.

Yue shrugged.

Suddenly Leader leaned down to Konan's face and gave her a light kiss on the forehead, before turning to leave.

_Well that explains it_, Tsuki sent, her mouth slightly open in shock.

_Sure does_, Yue agreed staring.

Konan turned to the twins blushing slightly, but when she saw their surprised faces gawking at her she grew angry.

"What are you staring at?! Never seen someone kissed before?"

Tsuki was the first to snap out of her surprise. "No, it's just he seemed like such a … well generally uncaring guy, that's all."

A light dusting of pink appeared on the blue haired woman's cheeks as she whispered, "He's not that bad…"

"Well when you first meet him he doesn't make a very good first impression." Yue replied.

"But it seems that you should know him best, though could you tell him to work on his first impressions a little? It could really help his image." Tsuki joked.

Konan chuckled slightly, "you two seem like very strong individuals, and you're funny as well."

Tsuki and Yue grinned, accepting the praise that was sent their way.

"Here's the food!" Deidara shouted as she appeared at the foot of the stairs, somehow balancing two trays stacked with food.

"Well now that Deidara's here with you're food I should be going," Konan stated as she ascended the stairs of the dungeon.

* * *

As Konan walked down the hallways she thought to herself _Those girls could be a useful asset to the organization, not to mention we need more females._

As she approached the door to Leaders office her mind began devising a plan to persuade her lover to allow the twins to stay.

* * *

Pein looked up as the handle turned. Konan entered the room before turning and closing it. She faced him with an imploring look adorning her face. 

The redheaded leader sighed before speaking, "What do you want to ask?"

A smile slowly formed on Konan's face as she answered, "You know those twins could really be a great asset to the organization."

"Yes I agree, they would add a great amount of power to it, however I'm not sure how they would feel about joining a group of criminals."

"That would be a problem." Konan agreed, "But what if they were allowed an amount of time to get to know us and our goal?"

Leader's eyebrows rose slightly, "A probationary period?"

They both smiled at the statement as Pein rose from his chair to stand next to the blue haired woman, only to give her a small kiss on her lips.

"Now to tell our 'prisoners' of our decision." Pein stated before he swept out of the room.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in so long! The thing is that first I got grounded from the computer, then even when I got ungrounded I kind of forgot about T.O. but I'm very sorry! 


	9. Probation

**Disclaimer:** The Naruto characters arn't mine, though the other characters are.

**Twin Opposites**

**Probation**

Tsuki's bugged out as she looked down at her tray in disbelief. There was a big bowl of rice, a slightly smaller bowl of miso, a good sized cooked fish, a whole sliced peach, and finally a glass of green tea.

"Wow!!!" Tsuki said as she looked down at the spread of food, a small amount of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth, before she tore into her food.

"Sister remember your manners!" Yue said as she watched her sister dig into the food.

Tsuki stopped for a second, "I'll do that when we're not stuck in a prison cell."

Yue sighed _She never listens_, she thought. Then she too began eating the food presented to them.

Just then Pein and Konan came into the dungeon with a purpose in mind.

Tsuki and Yue looked up from their plates, questioning looks on their faces.

"I've come a decision." He stated looking down at the two girls.

They looked at each other confused, before Tsuki turned back, "and the decision would be?" she asked suspicious of what it would entail.

"You two are going to join the Akatsuki."

The sisters looked at each other before beginning an inner conversation.

* * *

_Hey sis what do you think about that?_ Tsuki sent to her sister

_Well it must be much better than sitting here in a dungeon._

Tsuki nodded, _well then go along with what I'm about to do, k?_

_That depends on what you're about to do._

_Oh nothing much, but you know how much I don't like to be ordered around, right?_ Tsuki said a smirk evident in her minds voice.

Yue gave a small sigh before sending her consent to her sister, _fine_.

* * *

The only warning Yue got was Tsuki taking a big breath of air. Before she started acting.

"WHAT!!!" Tsuki yelled as she jumped to her feet. "You would have the_ audacity_ to tell us what we are going to do!" She ground out as she watched the leader of the organization.

Yue looked at her sister a small amount of worry adoring her face. _Why does she always have to be all dramatic?_ She thought as she stood up as well. "Tsuki!" She shouted in a commanding tone.

Tsuki turned to look at her sister and continued her act and closed her eyes, took a deep breathe and, supposedly, expelled the rage that had taken over her, at being commanded to do something.

Yue nodded as she watched her sister calm herself down. She then turned towards Pein, "It would be better for you to know, never act like we don't have a choice in the matter. If you make that mistake again I won't feel the need to stop my sister from loosing her temper a second time." She said in a cold voice, letting him know she was just as outraged as her sister.

"Well then how would you feel about joining then?" Pein implored.

A thoughtful look appeared on Yue's face as she spoke to her sister.

* * *

_Are you quiet done now?_

_Yah, but you know there is a reason for all this._

_What would that reason be?_ Yue's voice full of sarcasm

_Well we can't have them think that they can just order us around, yah know?_

_That is true, good job at the improv by the way._

_Right back at ya! You really know how to sound pissed when you want to._

* * *

With their inner conversation complete both sister turned toward leader at the same time.

Tsuki spoke first "Well since you asked so nicely I think we'll be able to agree to that."

She turned to her sister for her consent, and at her nod she turned back to Pein with an expecting look on her face. "you gonna' let us out, or should I start shouting again?"

Pein smirked at Tsuki's threat and turned to Deidara, signaling for her to unlock the door to their cell.

"However it would do you two some good to remember that you are not going to immediately join the Akatsuki, you'll have to go through a probationary period where you see what the Organization is really like, and so we can judge your power and abilities." Pein explained.

The sisters thought for a second before nodding. "I believe the probationary period has begun." they said together.

The leader smirked before turning to Deidara who had just finished unlocking the cell door. "Deidara would you show these two to their room."

Deidara bowed to Pein before motioning for the twins to follow her.

* * *

As they were traveling through the Akatsuki lair the twins' minds began to drift into their memories.

* * *

_**MEMORY**_

"Mommy, can I have some more cake? Please?" A young Tsuki pleaded to her mother.

"Now dear you've already had a piece, you don't need any more." Mizu said kindly as she began to clean up the dinner table.

"But I want some more!!!" Tsuki whined, mentally sending her sister a signal for some help.

Yue looked up from her now empty plate at her sister, seeing that she (tsuki) wanted her (yue) to help with the persuasion.

"I would like some more too, Mama." Yue said as she looked at her mother angelically.

Mizu looked at her other daughter before sighing, "I'm fighting a losing battle." She said over dramatically as she threw her hands up into the air.

The twins giggled as they watched their mother give them each another piece of cake.

Their mother gave them a look before shrugging, knowing they were both congratulating each other for their acting skills at this moment. "One day you two are going to have to tell me what you talk about with that twin telepathy thing."

The girls just smiled innocently before digging into their cake.

_**END MEMORY**_

* * *

A small tear fell unnoticed down Tsuki's face as the memory of hr mother cam to the front of her mind.

While Yue's shoulders shook in silent sobs as she too remembered their mother

* * *

As the twins left following Deidara to their room, Pein turned to his lover with a small smile on his face. "I do believe that those two will be a great help for our organization. However they still have weaknesses…." He paused for a moment, "I wonder how this probationary period is going to go."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry (again for being so late, however, I'm quite proud of this chappie, (and Tsuki's improv skills) well i have nothing else to say so JA NE! 


	10. Apologies

I am sorry to say that I am not going to be continuing this story.

I actually began to write it with all intentions of finishing it, however the way it is planned out it is heading nowhere.

So in reality I am saving you a lot of reading and wasted time by not continuing the story, so again I would like to apologize to the readers who have favorited and put this story on alert, though I would like to thank the readers who did like the story.

Again I apologize.


End file.
